


Oneshot Collection

by LarausLorraine



Series: Childhood Saiyans [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Kid Broly, Kid Fic, Kid Goku, Kid Kakarot, Kid Raditz - Freeform, Kid Vegeta - Freeform, Saiyan Culture, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarausLorraine/pseuds/LarausLorraine
Summary: Tooth rotting fluff of What if Planet Vegeta exists and Broly nor Goku were sent to Earth or Vampa.Basically a collection of stories of the quartet as kids enjoying childhood!Brotherly fluff!Friendship fluff!LATER WILL BE ROMANTIC FLUFF!AS ADULTS THO!
Series: Childhood Saiyans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536032
Kudos: 15





	Oneshot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nonprofit work.   
Dragon Ball is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.   
Please support the official release!

"Make sure to stay with your brother at all times!" Gine held a firm voice as she stared at her youngest, Kakarott stared at her with determination. 

The saiyan walked outside the hut to follow a disgruntled Raditz, he always admired his big brother. It wasn't everyday you worked alongside Prince Vegeta IV, Kakarott stuck close to Raditz seeking out his brother's hand. 

Raditz gave his brother a glance and sighed, he knew he would relentlessly hear it from the Prince himself this time. 

At least Broly would try to defend his close relationship to his baby brother. 

It had been five years since the day King Vegeta III had successfully killed Frieza, freeing the Saiyans from the strong grip of the empire.

Of course the information of Frieza gathering them to blow up their planet had spread. 

Everyone had been to return home, especially Raditz, the Prince and Broly. 

After returning home he had found out about Bardock's plan to send Kakarott away, Raditz didn't like the idea and stuck by his baby brother's side. 

Of course now he was regretting the immense bonding in current time. 

Raditz lead Kakarott into the training room his team was using, Vegeta and Broly were already waiting. 

"What took you so long?! It's a crime to keep me waiting!" Vegeta growled out.

"Sorry, mom was coddling Kakarott." Raditz responded, his brother was currently hugging his arm in nerves. 

"This is your brother?" Came a quiet voice. 

Broly was the tallest of them, his nest of hair aided in is height. 

The son of Paragus had been born with strong latent abilities, King Vegeta had decided that the boy was to train alongside his son. 

Probably to push the Prince to get stronger, Raditz later joining them for perfect marks from the academy. 

"Kakarott this is our Prince Vegeta and Broly son of Paragus." Raditz glanced down at his brother. 

The long hair saiyan cringed inwardly at the shy nature he was giving off.

After five whole seconds it looked as if Vegeta's patience left. 

"Are you going to talk third class?! A minute of my time is worth more than your life of service!" 

Broly winced at the harsh voice, Vegeta could easily squash down anyone's confidence with a few words. 

He would know himself, having to have dealt with the hothead their entire lives. 

"He's shy my Prince, it's not everyday you meet roy-" 

"Your a big meanie!" 

Raditz had been cut off by Kakarott's outburst, his stomach dropped and he paled at the words. 

"I'm a what?" Oh the Prince looked ready to blast his brother. 

"Your a Weenie Veggie!" Kakarott sprung with courage and moved from the safety of his brother's side to face Vegeta head one. 

"I WILL HAVE YOU-" 

Broly broke out into a loud snort making Vegeta look at him.

"DID YOU JUST?!" 

"I didn't do anything Prince Vegeta." Broly said with mirth in his voice, he was looking off to the side to hide his smile.

"Weenie Veggie a meanie-" 

Raditz swooped in to save his brother from his own mouth, he didn't want to go home be questioned to why Kakarott mysteriously disappeared.

"Kakarott if you want to live shut UP!" he hissed out, sweat collecting on his forehead. "How about a spar my Prince?! A warm up?" 

Vegeta snapped his head to glare at Raditz, his eyes regarded the two brothers before sucking his teeth and nodded.

"Can you watch him Broly?" Raditz looked at the saiyan with begging eyes, he sighed in relief when Broly smiled and nodded. 

He gave Kakarott another warning and followed Vegeta to the middle of the training room.

"You were pretty brave to stand up to Vegeta." Broly's gentle voice caught Kakarott's attention, he looked up at the older saiyan who smiled.

"My mommy taught me to always be nice, just because he is the Prince doesn't mean he has to be a meanie." Kakarott gave a pout as he looked down at his shoes. 

"Do you know how to fly yet Kakarot?"

"Yeah!" The younger nodded his head with pride. 

"How about we play a game of hunter and prey?"

It would take awhile for Vegeta to finish his warm up, it would be best to keep Kakarott from enraging him more. 

It had been hours later, Broly sighed as he looked around the garden for the wayward saiyan. 

His eye caught the subtle shit in a bush and he lunged forward, easily grabbed Kakarott he rolled them around on the grass grinning as the saiyan giggled. 

The boy had been difficult to find.

Broly looked down, noticing the big yawn from the younger. 

"Tired?" He got a nod in return and patted his side, Kakarott easily cuddled against the others side easily drifting off to sleep. 

Broly himself closed his eyes to enjoy an afternoon nap. 

It wouldn't be until later he would be awoken by Raditz and the Prince. 


End file.
